Entrance
by Project324B21
Summary: Alex is working in a book store when a woman comes in and gives her a blast to her past. AU! Rated M for a reason!
1. Hello Again

_**It's been a while since I've written Vauseman. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

I sigh while placing books back where they belong. For some reason, it really bugs me that most of the books that are checked out are terrible, teen vampire, romace novels. What ever happened to classic litterature? Why don't people read Of Mice and Men or To Kill a Mocking Bird anymore? I pick up the next book with a scowl, Twilight, what a waste of a book. Since when do vampires sparkle? I put the book next to the others. "Why are their so many fucking copies of these books?" I mutter to myself. I smile in rejoice when I place the last teen fiction book in it's place, and push the cart to it's resting spot, instead grabbing the cart with all the horror books on it. "Ma'am, Are you alright?" I hear Nicky ask someone in a slightly panicked voice, from across the library. "VAUSE!" Nicky yells. I leave the cart where it is and run to the non-fiction part of the library. "Yeah?" I ask breathlessly. Alex looks at Nicky then to the woman who is staring at the ground. She is slightly sweaty and is clutching her stomach, which is swollen out to the size of a beach ball. "She's in labor, what do we do?" I look back to the blonde headed woman, and all of a sudden, something clicks. I gets flashbacks of the one and only woman I ever loved. I freeze and stare at her, the woman shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Piper?" I ask breathlessly. Piper raises her head and looks at her, her face slightly pained. "Ummm, hey Alex." Piper gasps out and grabs her belly in pain. "Shit, ummm, Nicky, call an amublance, Piper come here." I wrap my arms around Piper and lead her up front, and pull out a chair for her to sit in. "Here, sit down, umm, do you want some water?" I offer still trying to wrap my head around this situation. "No, I just.." Piper lets out a whimper. "It hurts." A lone tear makes it's way down Piper's face. I sigh and crouch down in front of her. "Are you full term?" I ask her. She nods and I sigh in relief. "Okay, just breathe, and do you need me to call anyone?" Piper shakes her head at me, another tear falling from her blue eyes. "Piper, what about your mom? Dad? Cal? The father?" I cringe saying that last name. "Cal lives in another state and my parents don't talk to me anymore." Piper whispers. She lets out a sob as another wave of pain washes over her. "The father?" I inquire. "Not in my life." She answers sharply. I am secretly relieved at that. _Why do you even care?_ I ask myself. I shake my head clearing my thoughts. "What about your friend? The one who hated me? What's her name? Holly?" I ask trying to remember. "Polly." Piper corrects. "We don't talk either."

"Piper there has to be someone. Anyone?" I exclaim. It's hard to see Piper without any friends or family in her life. "No Alex! There's no one! Can we not do this now? I'm kinda in the middle of something." Piper yells at me. "Hey, no need to yell." I throw my hands up, in mock surrender. Piper glares at me. "It's not like you have a reason to be mad at me." I spit at her. Piper lowers her head and her crying gets harder as her contractions start to get stronger. I mentally curse myself, reminding me that Piper is in labor, and maybe, for once in my life, I shouldnt be a bitch. "I'm sorry Piper. Look, the ambulance is on it's way. I hear the sirens. They will take care of you." I tell her, she nods and looks up at me. "Stay with me?" She whispers. I freeze and look at her shocked. "Piper, I'm not sure if thats such a good idea." She looks at me with pleading eyes. "Please, I don't have anyone. I, I dont know if I can do this alone. I'm scared." Piper cries. "Please." She begs. I sigh and tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I tell her. She manages a small smile at me as the doors open and the paramedics rush in. They grab her hands and help her to the ambulance. "Nicky, I have to go, tell Pousey please." I tell her, grabbing my jacket and purse. "Woah, Vause. Is that THE Piper?" Nicky asks with wide eyes. I nod at her. "Alright, go." She shoos me off.

I walk out side and climb in the back of the ambulance with Piper. She is crying full force now, feeling the effects of labor hard. "Okay, Ma'am, You are dialated to ten centimeters already, it's too late for the epidural, you are going to have to deliever naturally." The paramedic tells her, taking off his bloody gloves. "No! I can't, It hurts too much." Piper cries. I grab her hand and rest my other one on her cheek. "Piper, I need you to look at me." I smile at her as her blue eyes lock onto my green ones. "It's going to be okay. I'll be here with you during it, okay? Everything will be okay, I promise." I whisper to her. She squeezes my hand as a contraction hits her. "I-I feel like I need to push." She whimpers. The paramedic looks at her and goes between her legs to look. "Okay Ma'am, You're going to have to deliver before we get to the hospital. The baby's coming you need to push." The paramedic, John, as his name tag says, look over to me. "We don't have stirrups, I need you to grab her leg and hold like this." He grabs one of Pipers legs, putting one hand on the sole of her foot, and the other one on her calf. I do as he asks, and another paramedic takes in place in holding her leg.

"Okay Piper, I need you to push." John says. I hold on to Pipers leg and it starts to push against me, and screams make their way out of her mouth. "It hurts, Al." She cries. "I know it does Piper, but you need to push, okay? You can do it Pipes. I'm right here." I try to soothe her. "Okay, another one, push!" John tells her. Another agonizing scream leaves Pipers mouth as she pushes with all of her strength. "I see the head, you're almost there!" John tries to encourage her. "One more big push okay?" Piper nods and more screams leave her mouth as she pushes. "The baby's out!" John says lifting the small human into the air. I stare at the child until I notice Piper's body going limp. I sit her leg down and grab her face. "What's wrong with her?" I yell at John. "She probably passed out from the pain. She'll be alright. I need you to lift her leg back up, the embilical cord needs to be cut and she needs to deliver the placinta." He explains. I grab Pipers leg as he cuts the cord and hands the baby to the other paramedic. I hold on to Piper's leg and stare at her face as John works to get the placinta out of her.

I can't believe that, after not seeing her for eight years, I see her when she's having a baby. Part of me wants to hug her and tell her how much I love her, part of me wants to yell at her for letting some man fuck her, and the other part, that part just wants to cry for ever letting her walk out of my life. I suddenly start to laugh a little while looking at her. _Well, she always did know how to make an entrance._ I think to myself. I look up and sigh in relief to see that we are approaching the hospital.

They get Piper into a hospital room and I sit next to her in a chair while she sleeps. She looks exactly the same, other than shorter hair, and she is still just so beautiful. I grab her hand and she starts to stir. "Alex?" She looks surprised. "You're still here." She smiles at me. "Did you think I was going to leave you alone?" I ask her incredulously. She bites her bottom lip and sighs. "Well, I mean, I deserve it." Piper frowns. "Alex, I'm really sorry for everything." I wave my hand at her. "It's fine Pipes. It was eight years ago. I understand now." Piper gives me a small smile. "Plus, you've got bigger things to worry about, like what youre gonna name your baby girl." Piper sits up in the bed.

"It's a girl?!" I nod. "You didnt know?" She shakes her head. "I asked them not to tell me." The smile that lights up her face is genuine. "Where is she?" I pat her leg and stand up from the chair I was sitting in. "I will find a nurse and get her." I go to walk out but stop and look back at her. "What's her name, by the way?" Piper looks at me and grins. "Diane Emily Chapman." I gasp. "Diane?" She nods. "After my mother?" She nods again. "I loved her too, ya know?" I frown. "I know, kid." I walk out of the room.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it! Tell me if you want more!**_


	2. Feelings

**_I can't believe all the love you guys are giving me over this story! Thank you so much!_**

* * *

"Here she is!" The nurse walks in the room pushing a small cart with a itty bitty human in it. Piper sits up excited and reaches out as the nurse hands the small child to her. Piper kisses the baby's head and curls it onto her chest. "Hey my little Emily." She taps her nose. "You're beautiful." A few tears stream down her face. "Hey, are you sure there's no one that I can call?" I ask while Piper holds her newborn child. "I'm sure." Piper quips. I sigh and sit on the edge of the bed, running my hand over the childs head. "She looks like you." I inform Piper. "She's beautiful, Pipes." I smile.

There are so many things I want to ask. I want to know where the father is, what happend to Cal and her parents, and where Polly went. I wanted to know if she went through her pregnancy alone, and how long we have been living in the same vicinity. There was so much I wanted to talk to her about. I wanted to know everything. Sitting here, with Piper and her child, I wonder how I ever let her go, and if I will be able to do it again. It's been eight years, I mean I doubt she still feels the same way.

"So, what were you doing at that book store?" Piper asks. "I was working." I inform her. She looks at me in shock. "You mean, you're not in the cartel anymore?" I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "Theres so much you don't know, Piper." Piper sits up while cradeling her newborn child and grabs my hand. "Then tell me." She smiles and plays with my fingernails. "Okay, well to start with, we got busted." I explain. "Cops set up a deal, and bang!" I throw my other hand in the air. "We were caught." Piper looks at me, intriuged as always. "What happened next?" I sigh and think back to my past. "We were all questioned and asked to give up everyones name." I look at her and frown. "Then I went to prison for four years."

"You did what?!" Piper exclaims. "Oh my God, Alex! That must have been horrible." I look at her confused. "Sympathy." I comment. "I thought I would get a 'you knew it would happen' or maybe an 'I told you so'." Piper looks down at Emily. "The old Piper maybe." She strokes the baby's head. "But a lot has happened in my life too. I've changed a lot through out the years." She shrugs. "It's for the best though." I smile and stroke her hand. "I can tell." I sigh and move my glasses to the top of my head. "I've missed you Pipes." She smiles and grips my hand tighter. "I've missed you too."

And there it was. The exclimation that would end me. I counted on never seeing her again, on never falling in love again, but it seems that I never fell out of it. A part of me wants to be with her again, to love her and hold her and never let go again. But she has a child, and am I really mother material? How could she ever trust me with a child? I get nervous and dont know what to do around children.

"What are you thinking?" Piper interupts my train of thought. I shake my head and smile a sad smile at her. "I've got to head out. I'm the only one with keys to the store and I need to lock up." I tell her. She frowns at me but nods her head. "Okay, but you'll come back right?" She asks hopefully. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning." I assure her. She nods and I lean down and kiss her cheek. "See you tomorrow." I wave as I walk out the door.

As soon as I'm in a taxi, I feel a couple of tears start to fall. "What am I doing?" I mumble to myself. "She's just going to leave you again." I sigh and look out the window as building zoom past me. I'm scared. I'll admit that. I'm terrified of loving, of getting hurt like that again, of everything that love offers. I've spent the last eight years by myself, how am I supposed to let someone in again? I need to talk to Nicky. The cab pulls up infront of the book store, I hand him the money and get out.

"Nicky?" I call out as I walk in the store. "What up Vause?" She walks out of the back of the store. "What happened with Piper?" I walk towards her and follow her to the break room in the back. "She had a baby." I sigh. "I figured that." Nicky replies. "What else? You look a little pale." I adjust my glasses and put my head in my hands. "I think I still love her." I mumble. "Well nah dip Sherelock, How'd you figure that one out?" Nicky remarks. I grin a little and smack her arm. "Is it that obvious?"

"I've known you for five years, Vause. Do you know how many times I've heard the name Piper come out of your mouth?" Nicky inquires. "So, are you really just now figuring out that you love her? Or have you known but have been ignoring it?" She gives me a pointed look. "She has a child, Nicky." I look at the floor. "She's not going to want me in her life." I feel tears well in my eyes. "Well did she say that?" I shake my head. "No." Nicky stands up. "Then dont give up until she does."

* * *

"You're here!" Piper cheers when I walk into her hospital room the next day. "I told you I would be." I smile and sit the vase of flowers I bought on the table next to her. "You bought me flowers? Awww, they're beautiful! Thank you." I wave it off and sit on the bed by her feet. "Where's Emily?" I ask when I don't see the infant anywhere in the room. "The nurse took her for a check up. It'll be about thirty more minutes." I nod my head in recognition and smile at her. "You look nice." Piper comments while reaching up to stroke my face. "Thank you." I whisper. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Piper tell me. "Go on." I encourage her. "I just want to sincerely apologize for leaving you how I did. I'm apologizing for leaving, because that I needed to do, but I shouldn't have left how I did." Piper frowns. "There hasn't been a day go by that I haven't thought about it." I reach out and stroke her hair. "It's okay Piper. I understand why you left now. I was putting you in dangerous situations, which you should never do to someone you love." I frown at her. "I'm sorry for doing that, and for leaving you alone all those times. I was so wrapped into my work that I couldn't see what was in front of me."

"Come here." Piper whispers. I lean more towards her and she grabs my face. "Stop me if this is unwanted." She husks out. She starts to lean in closer and closer until her lips are an inch away from mine. I can feel each puff of breath she releases, and it drives me crazy having her this close again. "Please." I whisper, and that's all it takes. She softly presses her lips into mine, making in gasp into her mouth. It feels like fire and electricity and home. I lean more into the kiss and wrap my hand in her hair, moving my body to straddle hers. "What are we doing?" I whisper when her lips move from mine to my neck. "I don't know." She replies in between kisses. "But we'll figure it out, okay?" I nod and groan when she bites down softly on my neck. "I've missed that sound." She hums. "But we should probably stop until we figure this out." She suggests. I nod and move to where I'm sitting by her feet again. "How about when you get out of here, I take you and Emily out?" She smiles. "I would love that."

* * *

 _ **Please review if you are still liking this!**_


	3. New Start

_**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been in the hospital!**_

* * *

It's been three days since Piper had Emily, and I finally get to take them home. "Piper, are you ready?" I call out as I enter her hospital room. She turns around with a wide smile on her face. "Yes! I'm so sick of this hospital." She replies as she grabs the car seat sitting on the bed. "Do you have all of your stuff?" She nods. "Alright, then let go!" I exclaim. I turn and start to walk out of the room, hearing her foot steps following me. We walk through the long corridors of the hospital untill we get to the main entrance. "Stay here, I'm gonna pull my car around." I tell her, receving a nod in return.

I pull my silver SUV to the front of the building and wait for her to get the baby and herself into the car. "Nice car." Piper comments. "I managed to keep some of my money away from the feds." I shrug like it's no big deal. "What was your adress again?" I ask, wanting to switch subjects. She tells me the adress and I put it in my GPS. "So do you have all the baby stuff for Emily?" I inquire. Piper nods. "Everything I could get my hands on. Most of it I bought from other people. Hand me downs are the cheapest." I nod and continue driving. I want to ask her again where her family is, but I dont. She'll tell me when she's ready.

"This is it." She comments as we turn into a run down apartment complex. I park and get out as Piper grabs Emily from the back seat. "You dont have to come in." Piper mumbles. "I want to make sure you guys get settled in okay." I assure her. "Okay, but the apartment is a wreck." I nod and walk behind her as she goes to unlock the door. As we walk inside, I see that the apartment only has one room and a bathroom. In the corner of the room, there is a matress laying on the floor, no bed frame to support it. Right next to the matress is a worn looking crib, and across the room is a dresser. Other than those things the room is deserted.

"Okay, no." I exclaim. "No what?" Piper looks at me confused. "No." I say again. "You're not staying here." Piper sits down Emily. "This is where I live. I dont exactly have another place to go." Piper gestures wildly. "Now you do. Get your clothes and come on." She does as I say silently. I grab Emily and take her back out to the car. As I am buckling her into the seat, she blinks her bright eyes at me. "Dont worry little one." I stroke her head. "You're coming to live with me, and me and your mom are going to take good care of you."

I turn around as I hear Piper shut the door to her apartment. "All set?" I ask. "Yeah." She throws a small bag of clothes in the car. The drive to my place is silent, other than Emily's random yawns and gurgles. When we pull up infront of the book store and I get out. "The book store?" Piper questions. "Yeah, I live above it." I walk up to the gate beside the store and unlock it. "Come on." I gesture. Piper follows me up the steps to the apartments door. I unlock it and walk in casually.

"There are two bedrooms. Mine, and what will now be yours and Emily's." I walk through the hallway to her new room. "This is yours." She looks around and smiles. "A bed." She sits Emily's car seat down and falls backward onto it. "How long have you been just sleeping on a mattress?" I pry. "About two years." She replies quietly. I nod and leave it at that.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled in." I look down at the crying baby in the car seat. "Mind if I try to calm her down?" I ask Piper. Piper looks a little shocked but motions towards the baby anyway. "Go ahead." She smiles at me. Piper laughs as I try to undo the complicated straps on the car seat. "Dont laugh." I laugh too. "I've never done this before." I silently cheer as the straps loosen up and I am able to lift the tiny human out of the contraption.

I leave the room with Emily cradled against my chest, lightly bouncing her as I walk to the kitchen. "Shhhh, you're okay." I coo against her head, kissing it a few times. "I'm here for you, little one, now and forever." Emily's cries reduce down to sniffles as she blinks her big eyes at me. "You know, I love your mama very much. I always have. And now I love you, and I'm going to keep loving you." I smile at her. "You look just like Pipes."

"She does, doesnt she?" Piper walks around the corner smiling. "Yeah, I think you created a miniture you. Should've just named her Mini Piper, or Piper number two." Piper laughs a small laugh and reached out for Emily. I hand her over and smile when Piper kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you for this, Alex." Piper gives me a small smile. "It's the least I can do." I walk over and gather her into a hug. "I'm here for you now, Pipes."

"I missed that nickname." Piper comments. "I've missed calling you that, Pipes." I say it again. She grins at me and strokes the baby's head. "So, when are you going to live up to your promise of taking us out?" She grins with her tongue sticking out just so. "Hmmm, maybe tomorrow?" I tap my chin as I answer, inticing a laugh from her. "Sounds perfect." I smile at her for a while, getting lost in those baby blue eyes of hers, watching the sparkle in them. We have a moment. Staring at each other for several seconds. Until the baby starts crying again.

Piper immediatley breaks eye contact to look down at the crying child. "What's wrong?" She coos at the tiny human. "She might be hungry." She comments looking at me. "Do you mind if I feed her?" She looks down at her chest for a second. "Of course, go ahead." I say, expecting her to leave the room. Instead, she sits on the couch and pulls her shirt down, exposing her breasts, fuller than I remember them, and helps the baby latch on. I clear my suddenly dry throat and walk into the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's short. I wrote what I could quickly.**_

 _ **Like always review and tell me your thoughts! -Samya**_


	4. Now I'm A Warrior

_**Here's a quick update!**_

* * *

"Ughhhh." I throw the covers off myself and look at the time. Great. I got to sleep for one more hour. I stand up smoothing out my dark hair, and walk down the hall, following the sound of a crying child. I turn the corner and see Piper rocking Emily back and forth, cooing at her. I stand in the doorway, smiling at the sight of Piper, her hair ruffled, and eyes tired but still loving. I watch for a while without her seeing me. Slowly but surely Emily settles down and falls asleep in her mothers arms. "Youre good at that." I whisper. She jumps a little, startled, then offers a small smile. "How long have you been there?" I shrug. "I came as soon as she started crying. I like to make sure she's okay." I admit. "I'm sorry she keeps waking you up." Piper apologizing as she slowly stands up and lays Emily back in her crib.

"It's motherhood." I comment off handedly. "I keep wondering, how I'm supposed to be in charge of a life." Piper gestures to the baby. "I could barely keep my own together." She laughs bitterly. I walk across the room and sit next to her. "My parents cut me off." She explains. "And threatened to cut Cal off if he spoke to me. So I told him not to." Piper shakes her head. I wait for her to continue. "They cut me off when I told them that I like women, and that I would probably never be with a man. I told them a little bit after we broke up, I was dating again, at the time it was a girl named Jessica." Piper sighs. "Things didn't work out with her, we didn't fit." Piper pauses looking up at me. "That's not the point though, the point is, I never have dated another man."

I look at her confused. "But...Emily..." I trail off confused. Piper looks over at the baby and smiles sadly. "There was this day, I had gone out with Polly for some drinks. Polly was off dancing with Pete, and I was sitting at the bar alone." Piper starts explaining. "A guy walked up and asked me if I wanted to dance, and I politely told him no. He didn't like that." Piper comments. "But he walked away after I turned away from him. After that, I had finished my drink and I wasn't feeling well." I feel a tightening in my chest, already imagining where this story is going. "I found Polly and told her I was going to catch a cab home. I walked out of the club and didn't make it very far until I started stumbling. I kept trying to walk until I eventually collapsed." She makes a falling gesture with her hands. I keep completely silent, my breath uneven.

"Someone caught me when I fell. I turned to thank that person, and it was that guy." She flinches. "He was smirking at me, and that's when I realized what had happened, why I wasn't feeling well." She pauses. "He had drugged me." I close my eyes at the knowledge. Piper sniffles and I snap my eyes back open. I pull her into a hug and she buries her head in my neck and inhales. "He forced me into his car and he took me to his place and raped me." Piper cries. "He did it over and over, until he had his fix, then he kicked me out." I tighten my grip on her. "I was still pretty messed up from the drugs so I didn't want to try to go home alone. So, I called Polly and she came and got me and took care of me for a while. I started blaming her, for the rape, for not being more concerned when I told her I didn't feel well." She sighs. "We got into a fight because of it, and she kicked me out." I feel anger and disgust build in my stomach.

"I lost my job because of PTSD. I wasn't stable enough to work. So I had to find a cheaper apartment, the one you saw. A couple weeks later it was time for my period and I hadn't had it, and I was scared. I was so scared. So I bought a pregnancy test. I remember being so nervous as I waited the ten minutes to find out the results." I start rubbing her back up and down to calm her. "I turned it over and it was positive. I was terrified. So I went to my parents place and told them what happened." Piper scoffs. "Their response was that I should have been more careful, and that me being pregnant doesn't change anything." I feel my hands turn into fists and I let out a long breath. "So I lived alone, in that crappy apartment, and took care of myself the best I could. Then I ran into you, the day I had Emily."

"I had thought about giving her up, at one point. Until I felt her kick and move. I started falling in love with her, and now she's the most important thing in my life. I love her more than anything." Piper wipes at her tears, her face still in my neck. "You are so brave and strong, Pipes. I'm so proud of you." I tell her. She looks up at me and smiles through her tears. "Really?" She sounds surprised. "Of course." I lean in and connect my lips with hers. She lets out a small noise and starts kissing me back. She pushes into me until I am laying down on the bed and she is on top of me. Her tongue makes its way into my mouth and I let out a groan. She runs her hands up and down my sides and mine find their way into her hair. We make out for a little bit until she pulls back, smiles at me, and lays on my chest, exhaling. I stroke her hair and we lay there until both of us fall asleep.

I wake up to Piper trying to quietly move herself off of me. I yawn and bring my hand up to her face. "Morning." I husk out, my voice thick with sleep. "Morning." She beams. "I'm sorry I woke you." She sticks her bottom lip out. I wave it off and sit up slowly. "I'm surprised she didn't cry anymore through out the night." I comment as I look over at Emily sleeping peacefully. Piper nods in agreement and stretches her muscles out. "Want breakfast?" I ask. "That sounds amazing." She hums. I grin and peck her on the forehead before walking to the kitchen.

Later we are sitting in the living room watching TV when Piper looks over at me. "So, are we going out today?" Piper asks excitedly. I nod and smile at her. "When?" She inquires. I shrug at her. "Whenever you want." I answer. She jumps off the couch and springs into action. "Let me go put some clothes on." She picks Emily up and practically runs to the bedroom. I laugh at her and go to my room to make myself look halfway decent too.

* * *

 _ **It's not hard for Alex to look good is it? :D Anyways, where should Alex take Piper? I'm looking for ideas! Please follow and review!**_

 _ **Thank you guys for all the love!**_


End file.
